<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here we go again by CallmeVee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992332">Here we go again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee'>CallmeVee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform, maybe crack, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Beale always gets what she want. Not even BEca effin Mitchell can resist her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here we go again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Beca decided to take Chloe with her to the pet store, she didn’t think about the possible outcomes. More like the only possible request from the redhead. Damn, should she know better.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Chloe, we just came for fish food,” Beca tried not to set eyes on her girlfriend, so she opted to keep inspecting the different brands that the shop offered.</p><p>“But looooook at thiiiiis” Chloe just grabbed her hand and literally dragged her to the cat's section. “Look at this little buddy with its soft paws and its fluffy body.” The redhead used her best child’s voice.</p><p>“No,” Beca tried to sound as hard as possible. “You know our landlord doesn’t allow pets” Beca made her way back and grabbed the food before she could forget it.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe has spent the past 10 minutes talking with every pet she saw on the store. From a dog to a fucking snake and she was sure the redhead could go on and on if she let her.</p><p> </p><p>“But… but… Pato is a pet!” Chloe’s features saddened.</p><p>“Pato is a fish. He doesn’t need care nor to be released every now and then” Beca tried to make sense into her girlfriend who just seemed to get more sad if the tears on her eyes were proof enough.</p><p>“Look,” Beca sighed trying to come up with the right words. “You know I’m being promoted soon, right? I promise you that as soon as we move, we’ll come back and get your cat.” And she felt her heart growing ten inches at the megawatt smile on Chloe’s face. The redhead was a big kid and she couldn’t find it in herself to hate it.</p><p>“You serious?” Chloe asked as she wrapped her hands around Beca’s waist.</p><p>“I promise, baby.” Beca kissed her nose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s been 3 weeks since they moved to their new home. 3 weeks in which all Chloe could think about was the name of their future four-legged pet and all Beca wished was for the ordeal to be over. She loved Chloe, she really did. But the redhead could be a little much to handle sometimes. And today, it seemed that the redhead had woken up with a new set of Duracell.</p><p> </p><p>“Come oooon Becs! Our baby awaits!” Chloe practically dragged her out of the house.</p><p>“Uh uh,” the brunette shook her head. “Your baby.” Beca rolled her eyes. There was no way she could ever love cats. Not after all the encounters she had with them.</p><p>“How can you be so cold? They just want to be loved.” Chloe defended them.</p><p>“Are you kidding? Those things are the Devil’s pet!” Beca assured her. God knew she had proofs about it.</p><p>“You’re exaggerating.” Chloe laughed her off.</p><p>“I am not! I’d rather prefer-“</p><p>“Oh! A doooog!” Chloe jumped in her tracks making her heart stop. “Yes, we’ll have a pup”</p><p>“I was about to say a lizard. But go ahead I guess. You’re impossible.” Beca just could repeat her mantra before she did something bad.</p><p> </p><p>Beca has decided to give up right there. No matter what, Chloe will end up having her pet and she’d happily complain. Not a single day happened by Chloe not having what she wanted and she cursed herself for being so weak.</p><p> </p><p>“Becs! You’ll love this one!” Chloe called her over and Beca obeyed.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s cute.” The truth was, she turned into mush at the puppy’s eyes. This was so unfair.</p><p>“Ah come on. I know you love him already,” Chloe scratched his little puffy ears. “He’s soo cuuuteeee” and Beca couldn’t deny it.</p><p>“It’s so unfair, dude,” Beca joined her girlfriend on her task. The pup lab seemed to enjoy the attention he was given.</p><p>“Can we get him? Pleaaaaaaasee?” Chloe’s eyes widened. “Please momma, I’ll be so good.” Chloe hid her face behind the puppy as she spoke in a high-pitched voice making her laugh.</p><p>“But I get to choose his name” Beca grabbed the dog and started to pet him.</p><p>“Did you hear that bud? You’re going home with us” Chloe kissed Beca’s cheek. “I love you so much”</p><p>“You’ll be the death of me,” Beca smirked as she closed the distance and kissed her properly. The pup in her arms settling content at the attention he was given. “Come on, Pluto. Let’s-“</p><p>“Pluto? Really?” Chloe laughed at the name. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”</p><p>“We’re offended,” Beca just snuggled the small fur in her arms. “Don’t listen to her, Pluto” she peered at Chloe who had the sweetest smile she’d ever seen in her face.</p><p>“Oh my God, I knew you were such a softy inside” Chloe wrapped her arm around her waist and they wandered through the store to get all the necessities they’ll need.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Beca was a softy and she wouldn’t change it for the world if it made them both happy. She left a content sigh as Pluto started to fall asleep in her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>